


as moves the glacier

by Snickfic



Category: Frostbite (comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: In the brain-dulling, bone-chilling cold of Alcatraz, Keaton is colder.





	as moves the glacier

In the brain-dulling, bone-chilling cold of Alcatraz, Keaton is colder. Each touch of her lips on Victoria’s skin is ice. She begins just below Victoria’s ear; she wends a frozen trail down into the hollow of Victoria’s throat, along the moraine of her breastbone and the swell of her breast. In her wake Victoria blazes prickly-hot, the awakening of flesh gone numb.

Keaton trails lower still until she’s licking swathes of chill between Victoria’s legs, into her hot core. “Like a pulsar,” Keaton says, grinning before ducking back in, eyes alight and warmer than her fingers will ever be again.

**Author's Note:**

> [This comic](https://bigcomicpage.com/2016/09/28/review-frostbite-1-vertigo-comics/) is femslashy post-apocalyptic ice-age goodness, and I recommend it to anyone who thinks they might be into any of those things.


End file.
